Robert Bethell (Earth-200111)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-200111 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government agent | Education = At least a Bachelor's degree from a college/university | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably within the United States | Creators = Garth Ennis; Lewis LaRosa | First = Punisher Vol 7 1 | Death = Punisher Vol 7 6 | HistoryText = Robert Bethell was a corrupt CIA officer who oversaw a black ops unit charged with assassinations. Initially, the group does not possess the funding or legal room to recruit the kind of operatives Bethell had in mind. To solve this problem, Bethell resorted to gaining his funding from drug trafficking in which he imported heroin from Afghanistan through the body bags of dead soldiers; corrupt cops from police departments all across America would then sell it on the streets. Bethell was interested in recruiting operatives of questionable character - among them that held Bethell's interest was Frank Castle, the Punisher. Backing up Bethell was an elite team of paramilitary commandos, some of whom had previously served in the U.S. Army's highly elite Delta Force. After the Punisher's former ally, Microchip, was approached by the CIA to assist in apprehending the vigilante, Bethell was tasked with spearheading the operation; Bethell felt that Castle's extensive combat experience coupled with his uncompromising ruthlessness made him the perfect recruit for his unit. Bethell worked behind the scenes from a penthouse in New York City and oversaw the capture of the Punisher. After apprehending him, Microchip insisted that Castle join Bethell's unit, even offering him the chance to hunt down high-priority terrorists such as Osama bin Laden. Castle flat out refused the offer, saying that fighting for those who run the world only ever gets you stabbed in the back; he cited his own personal experiences in Vietnam as a prime example of the American government turning its back on its soldiers. Bethell was later wounded by Nicky Cavella during a attempted mob hit on the Punisher; this led to the Punisher's escape with Microchip. Bethell had Microchip's cellphone bugged and traced his and the Punisher's location, and had a helicopter ready in intervening in a battle between the Punisher and the mafioso. Bethell is then deliberately dropped from the helicopter, who were given the order from their superiors to do so, citing "Homeland Security". Bethell fell hundreds of feet to the ground. Fatally wounded from his fall, Bethell again offered the Punisher a job one more time, which he again refused. Bethell soon died from internal hemorrhaging. | Powers = | Abilities = Bethell was a highly trained CIA operative with years of experience. He was at one point attached to an Army Gray Fox unit in Afghanistan, suggesting proficiency with military-grade weapons and combat experience. | Strength = Bethell was a well-connected, relatively powerful CIA officer. He was able to recruit a crack team of paramilitary commandos to assist him in tracking down the Punisher as well as later commandeering a helicopter courtesy of Homeland Security. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Homeland Security helicopter, other government-grade transportation as requested. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}